micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page
Making Pages Just a simple request to not take broad titles and use them for your own nation. For example, if in your nation your government is called the House of Commons and your nation is called Nation X, then make a page called "House of Commons (Nation X)", rather than a page called House of Commons, as it is a widely used name and is not unique to you. Francisvillegov 19:02, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Micro-National Wars Dear Sirs, In the short time that I have been using this community, I have noticed the seeming prevalence of war as a feature of many of the nations involved. I must admit to being unsure exactly what these wars are meant to achieve. We Micronations have enough trouble fending off the macro-nations without getting involved in wars between ourselves. If we are to ever gain recognition, then we need to work together, as friends and allies. Now I am not so Naive as to believe that friendship is always possible all the time, and that no conflicts will occur, however I believe that problems should be solved by the whole community, that both sides of the conflict should present their cases and a balanced judgement should then be made by the rest of the community, on who has the better case. Maybe I am merely stating something that no-one will wish to hear, but I think that it needs to be said. Any further discussion may be held on my talk page. Emperor Taeglan I Nihilus of the Reylan Imperial Triumvirate Imperator et Primus inter Pares --Taeglan I Nihilus 08:00, 12 April 2009 (UTC) In my opinion, microwar is pathetic. It just gets in my way. Francisvillegov 08:57, 12 April 2009 (UTC) In the context often used in the microwikia community, "micronational war" is effectively meaningless. It is mainly a form of roleplaying. EdanianMinister 21:44, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I also agree. Micronational war is probably one of the silliest things I've had to deal with, especially when the threat is plastic BB's. If any sort of armed force is organized, it should be for defense from macronations. -Heath I, King of the Morkskovians Badge Maker Program - ALL READ Yesterday, my chief of MIB found an interesting website where you can buy custom badges. However, even if you're not interested in spending money, the site got a program that generates very realistic badges. It's worth a look (and no, this is not spam). This is the category with all badges If you click on one of the types, it will send you to a page where you will be able to change the color of the badge, and the text. After, when you're done, just take a screenshot of the page and that's it ! I used it on a new project, but I'm planning to use it also for SCAF units. --Cajak 09:52, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much for the link, used the program/print-screen to get some ideas. Might make a purchase... --The Blackwater River State 17:44, 1 June 2009 (UTC) New Editor Emm.... I tried it for the first time and now my page is all wrong. Can anybody fix it please? Francisville If you are looking for something special, try this one, as you don't forcedly need to say the person who quoted. It should be alright for now, I hope. --Cajak 22:17, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I meant that my page is totally wrong. If you take a look at it, you will see what I mean. It is Democratic Duchy of Francisville. it did it again. it always does it. Is there a way I can turn the new editor off. It is driving me mad.Francisvillegov 15:48, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Go to at the "Editing" tab. Trying unchecking anything that looks unfamiliar. Kyng Fyrst 15:08, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Wikipedia article requiring help The Wikipedia page "Interactions between Microstates" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Interactions_between_micronations needs some development. Any takers? 17:37, 22 June 2009 (UTC) This doesn't really need a title As much as I think it is a privelage, or opportunity really, to have a page describing our Micronation, Durkadurkagadstania, I think it would serve right to see some denero for the ad space currently on it- because, you know, we need to keep our economies alive ;) --ComradeMike481 15:22, 5 August 2009 (UTC)--ComradeMike481 15:22, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :MicroWiki is hosted by Wikia, which uses the dinero from the advertisements to keep this service free. Kyng Fyrst 15:51, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :I have responded to this issue on your Talk Page, ComradeMike481. - ptrcancer 16:46, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Accidental destruction of Main Page I am sorry for doing this. I was only trying to add my newspaper, but something went wrong with my computer and ruined the page. It was completely by accident and I would never do something like this on purpose. Joe Foxon 08:11, November 4, 2009 (UTC) On the news today? Hello there community, as some of you might have noticed, I shortened up the "Types of Micronations" template that appears regularly on our main page. Don't worry, there actually is a reason that can explain my actions: I am thinking of adding an "On the news" section, that will be put above or under the current Newsfeed. This template will be specialized only on links taken by micronational newspapers and video sources around the internet, which means that online news services only will be able to use it. I am doing this because I found out that there is no actual way in which online newspapers can promote their articles, other than placing them in the Newsfeed, and since the newsfeed itself is becoming very crowded due to the "enlargement" of the community, I thought that the best idea is to "divde" internet sources from factual, "small" news that are usually placed on the newsfeed. The internet newsfeed would be exactly like the newsfeed, but all news, for instance, would appear like that: * 14 Mar 2010 - Eat at Nicks: "La revanche des uniformes" * 6 Mar 2010 - Opening a new chapter (maybe we could add the flag of each single micronation in the beginning, like I showed on the second one, so that the reader knows what micronational newspaper is it) So.. what do you think about this? :] --Cajak [★Admin★] 10:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : Not much. Once it's completely up and running (i.e. pretty soon), everyone can use micronews.--Comrade Mark Dresner 16:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::There is however a slight difference between Micronews and this internet newsfeed: while Micronews will make its own articles, the newsfeed is just made to place links to news articles coming from proper micronational news services (i.e ECN, the Francillian, etc.) --Cajak [★Admin★] 17:00, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: Which MicroNews will also do. Think a mixture between WikiNews and Google News: It lists existing articles and makes own ones as well.--Comrade Mark Dresner 17:29, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Slight difference: MicroNews is not yet affiliated with MicroWiki --Cajak ★Admin★] 19:03, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::But it will be, once it's up and running correctly. And you and Ptrcancer will be made Admins anyway.--Comrade Mark Dresner 10:20, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::P.S: Why are we actually not affiliated yet? WikiCommons was affiliated from day 1, and on day 1, sorry, but it was as crappy as MicroNews is now...--Comrade Mark Dresner 10:21, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :I like the idea. --Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 20:01, March 14, 2010 (UTC :Maybe we could link to micronews there?--Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 20:06, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I like the idea. However, the current rules for the current newsfeed must still apply. A-One 00:52, March 15, 2010 (UTC) AMU Could the AMU please put a permanent message on the main page to let new nations know that if they wish to claim bits of Antarctica, they check with our organisation first? Regards, James Puchowski --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 10:34, May 3, 2010 (UTC)--Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 10:34, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :At the moment there is no actual way of dealing properly with antarctic micronations. What I would advice you guys to do is to create a sort of "Neighbourhood watch" association that focuses on researching for Antarctic micronations on the internet and informes people about what is claimed and what is not. --Cajak [★Admin★] 10:43, May 3, 2010 (UTC) That's what we tried to do on microWiki, but still people don't do the effort to do any reserach with the result that we everytime again must explan that that land is already claimed. So far the AMU avoid any conflicts by negotiating about territorial disputes, but what if we have in the future someone who wants to play some war and start a conflict with all Antarctic micronations... We have also a live outside micronationalism and have a lot of things to do (for example school), but this isn't possible if someone still claimed our land and it's all started again... Maybe we must design a Wiki for Antarctic micronationalism with a clear link on the mainpage of MicroWikiFlandrensis 11:16, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion I would like to make a suggestion pertaining to all micronationalists which has only recently come to my attention. There is no universal symbol, that I know of, which represents all micronations. Something to represent micronationalism in general. So, if interest in the community permits I would like to suggest some kind of vote to design/select a symbol and/or flag. This is just an idea and is in no way my choice to make. However, I feel that we do need something that when a new person comes across this site or even a related wikipedia page that something will stand out which they will remember. Any thoughts? -Mattforeman 12:34, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well it would be extremely difficult, if not impossible, to have such a vote. The reason being is that this wiki is just one community of micronations, of which there are probably many hundreds. These communities are hardly ever interconnected and are often unknown to other micronations. Other micronations do not engage in foreign affairs at all, and their presence is unknown to anybody other than themselves. :I suppose you may be able to hold a vote for what is termed the 'MicroWiki Sphere' or 'MicroWiki Community', but getting a consensus on anything is well nigh impossible. :Maybe I'm too much of a realist, but oh well :P :A-One 02:14, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I understand what you mean by the other micronational communities and I see how impossible it would be to come to a decision on this, but I still think we could hold a debate of some kind for the Microwiki site. Why not create a page dedicated to the subject and see what people say? ::I also understand how difficult it would be to get a consensus from the entire microwiki community. On the other hand all other decisions made on any wiki site are not made by a universal vote of the entire membership. In my opinion, a user which logs on lets say once a month is not as much a part of the microwiki community as, for example Cajak. Therefore that person should not have as much say on the topic as him. ::If there is no interest at all in choosing some kind of a symbol for microwiki then a page should not even be created, based on that, and the argument should stop here. However, if interest does show then the rest will take care of itself and we will see if one idea favors another just as any other topic on a wiki site. ::-Mattforeman 19:57, May 11, 2010 (UTC)' Emperor Norton could be considered a micronational symbol. Norton declared the United States to be his country and declared himself to be the leader without any interference by the "real" government of the US. The idea that someone could do that, no doubt influenced micronationalism in some ways. Many micronations celebrate "Emperor Norton Day" and even show him on their currencies. Molossia even gives out "Norton awards" for various achievements in the micronational community. Kalvin Koolidge 00:45, May 12, 2010 (UTC) How about using an image of the offshore platform of the Principality of Sealand? Along with myself that micronation has led many people to this hobby. It is also one of the oldest micronations that is still active and has motivated many to strive to achieve the same level of independence. As I see it, it is one of the most universally recognized micronations. -Mattforeman 01:30, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :That is a good idea. I have created the image to the right as an example of what that symbol could be. If you want, you may create a "Symbols of Micronationalism" page but, as others have said, I don't know how it could become a recognized symbol outside of this wiki. Kalvin Koolidge 02:31, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Constitutions There are currently 33 articles on the MicroWiki that are under the "constitutions" category. There are only 4 articles under that category on the Microcommons. Some users feel that these articles should be transfered from the MicroWiki to the Microcommons. What do the other Admins think? Should we remove these articles from the site? Kalvin Koolidge 05:23, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Due to the lack of time, I was not able to move the consitutions to MicroCommons (I was working on newspapers, to be honest). If someone wants to give a hand, he just needs to copy-paste them to MicroCommons, categorize them properly and then propose the MicroWiki article for deletion. --Cajak [★Admin★] 12:40, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Althistory: Rise of the Statelets I have created this article here http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Rise_of_the_Statelets: link anything suitable within that wiki. Jackiespeel 22:35, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Microsites? Does anyone think it is a good idea to have a microsite namespace on here? Not many micronations can afford web hosting fees, so could have a microsite on here? Joe Foxon 13:32, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :You can just use a free website hosting service... --Yowuza 14:48, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Problem there seems to be a problem with the main page, the "add more news" button has been ruined. Jaxson25 03:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) What the press says There is a problem, I can't add more news. Is the add more news" button deleted? Flandrensis 11:47, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :You could just do it manually. --Yowuza 17:42, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Flag I want to know where I can get 5 flags made. Jaxson25 17:39, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Flag images, on a website? or real flags, made of cloth? Kyng Fyrst 17:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :: As for images, I'd be happy to design them for you.--Eleytheria 17:52, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :: a real flag Jaxson25 19:10, August 5, 2010 (UTC) world map Has anyone tried making a map of all Micro Wiki Nations? if so, where can I see It. Jaxson25 04:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Even if existing, it wouldn't be very accurate, as there are hundreds of micronations around the world. Anyway, try asking in micronational forums such as MNeu; people in there should know. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 11:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::This map, made by James of Lavalon, is the closest you'll get: http://micronationalism.info/2009/11/22/the-worlds-micronations-on-google-maps/ § A-One § 06:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Not as good as it could be, if you know what I mean. :::--Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 14:28, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Coat of Arms I would like to know if anyone can create a computer version of a Coat of Arms for the Empire. It has already been designed, but we have no means to create it on the computer.HolySalanianEmpire 22:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) 'Other Information' section Just an idea to put out there: What do people think of reordering the 'Other Information' section in alphabetical order, for ease of access? § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 08:42, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Me agrees. :P --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 09:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Cyber Warfare Are there any organizations banning/condemning Hacking and Virus Warfare? As a person with an organized website I would condemn any sort of that kind of warfare, and I see it as immoral and, on the micronational level, very cruel. AuburnAttack21 01:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : Almost all micronations condemn it, especially considering it's usually illegal, and the OAM is generally against it. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 02:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It's also against macronational law, and, to my knowledge, never actually used in micronationalism. ::§ A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 05:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Good. I don't want Ultamiya's website getting hacked. Thanks. AuburnAttack21 21:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC)